


It‘s a small world

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fun, M/M, Strangers to surely more, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “Oh, sorry, I always forget that you didn’t find someone yet.“Tommy could’ve groaned. It wasn’t their first conversation of that kind, seemed to happen at least thrice a year - at every meeting, to be more precise - but Grace really didn’t plan on stopping. Would probably never do it, always too satisfied afterwards, not being able to find the same, intense satisfaction somewhere else. It was a weird satisfaction, one only exes could have, no matter how they had broken up.He couldn’t even say why exactly she had to be so mean. Was it because their relationship hadn’t turned out that well, wasn’t quite functioning even if they both had felt so much? Was she mad at him, even if they had decided it together, and wanted to make his life a living hell every time they met? It didn’t make any sense, Grace herself having made it all that complicated and making fun of him now just because she had found someone else.
Relationships: (but in the background), Grace Burgess/Clive Macmillan, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	It‘s a small world

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [boundinshallows (museme87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows) in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> You overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my significant other with a kiss on the cheek but we’ve never spoken before.
> 
> Hello my friends!
> 
> This was way too funny to write, don't know what else to say.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, sorry, I always forget that you didn’t find someone yet.“

Tommy could’ve groaned. It wasn’t their first conversation of that kind, seemed to happen at least thrice a year - at every meeting, to be more precise - but Grace really didn’t plan on stopping. Would probably never do it, always too satisfied afterwards, not being able to find the same, intense satisfaction somewhere else. It was a weird satisfaction, one only exes could have, no matter how they had broken up.

He couldn’t even say why exactly she had to be so mean. Was it because their relationship hadn’t turned out that well, wasn’t quite functioning even if they both had felt so much? Was she mad at him, even if they had decided it together, and wanted to make his life a living hell every time they met? It didn’t make any sense, Grace herself having made it all that complicated and making fun of him now just because she had found someone else.

Tommy didn’t know what to say, somehow being happy about Clive joining their group. Even if he didn’t know much about this man, just the things Grace bragged about, she wouldn’t dare making more of this cruel comments in his presence. They would have a normal conversation, simply chatting until they parted ways - a moment Tommy could only wait for. This talks weren’t worth it, the info he got and the lovely food not compensating enough. There was a good bottle of whiskey waiting for him to come back home, that was what mattered. He would make Ada happy by being there and fuck off afterwards, good plan for the day.

He didn’t know that Alfie watched them talking from a distance. Alfie wasn’t quite striking when he didn’t want to, taking another sip of his drink and looking at the people to find a good partner to talk to. It was a shame that Ollie hadn’t arrived yet, the boy surely would’ve helped him with that. But there he was, not quite interested in interfering in other people’s conversations, just listening to them.

There were many things he was okay with, but what the blonde woman said didn’t belong into that category, even if it was Grace, one of these persons who were usually quite friendly and lighthearted. They always had some nice conversations, actually, she seemed to love the same literature and they could spend hours

This was serious, though, the brunet next to Grace clenching his fists. Only a little movement, she surely didn’t pay attention to it, nor did her husband, but Alfie noticed it. What a waste of nerves, would make this man have unpleasant wrinkles faster than he needed to, being as handsome as he was. Actually didn’t seem not to be Grace’s type, so why was she so mean this time? Had to be some personal problems he didn’t know about, maybe some business he wasn’t involved in?

Maybe it was a horrible idea, something he shouldn’t do at all, but suddenly an idea crossed Alfie’s mind. Seemed to have more of a silly game than something else, something serious, but it couldn’t be that wrong to help the brunet out of a misery, eh? He waited a minute, somehow not stopping to think about it, before he decided to approach them. Still some seconds left if he would change his mind, some seconds to avoid messing with other’s peoples problems.

“There you are.“ Alfie could still turn away, pretending he was greeting Grace and not the man, but why shouldn’t he go all in? The man didn’t know him, so he couldn’t ruin his reputation, and Grace might never find out about this little lie. A kiss on the cheek seemed to be the most convincing thing to do - neither too cool nor too cheesy - and Alfie could only hope that the brunet would let it happen, helping himself that way. All this people here were at least a little bit smart or rich, so maybe he was smart enough to play along?

Alfie could see Grace gasp - and he could see this slight smile on the brunet’s lips, somehow more adorable than he had imagined within this few moments he had observed him. So he was in it, wasn’t he? Understood that this was his chance to pretend that he had a significant other, even someone Grace knew. What a lovely plot twist, Alfie was nearly proud of his stroke of genius. It nearly was a beautiful play, Grace and Clive being the audience and not even guessing something was going on.

“So you’re …?“ She was even too afraid to say it, eh? _A couple, his significant other, his new love_? Too many possibilities, too many words not escaping her lips, only somewhere in her head. Alfie wondered how it made her feel. Angry? Ashamed? Simply weird? She had made fun of something that wasn’t even _right_ , after all. Surely thought that the man had laughed at her words deep inside, knowing that his love would show up to catch her off guard. It could’ve even been completely funny if it weren’t for Grace’s words being the reason for this game.

“Oh, you didn’t tell them yet? Shit, thought you had. Hope it’s alright?“ Alfie put a hand on the brunet’s back, not wanting to get too close. Said it all playful enough yet as caring as possible. Should sound reasonable, Alfie _forgetting_ that they wanted it to be a _secret_ \- and maybe just wanting to go the next step, showing people how happy they were together, giving the man this last little push. “Can’t change it now, eh?“

The way the brunet took his hand made it look even realer, somehow loving and intimate. Definitely knew how to fool people, this guy, knew how interlocked fingers looked like, movements not too close yet sweet if put into a certain context. Alfie found himself thinking about another kiss, his lips on this sharp cheekbone and the gesture being returned, the stranger getting tickled by Alfie’s beard, but this would be a little bit too much of a good thing.

“What a funny coincidence.“ - “It’s a small world.“

They had found each other, hadn’t they? Grace looked kinda beautiful in Clive’s arm, maybe they were made for each other, indeed, and the brunet in Alfie’s arm was just as good a liar as Alfie himself. Knew all this little signs, leaning closer while they talked, giggling after he whispered something into Alfie’s ear. An extraordinary show, now doubt they would buy it. They drinks really seemed to help, making all of them chillier.

“Well, can I borrow you for a minute?“ It was a whisper, one that was loud enough for Grace to hear it, too. Alfie didn’t care what she thought, if it was about Alfie having to talk to the brunet or not being able to keep his hands from him anymore. Maybe she even had this pictures in her mind, ravishing beauty pressed against a wall in the next room, curtains hiding what was happening. Oh, this sounded aesthetic, vivid, absolutely convincing.

“Do I have a choice?“ Playing coy, what a cute idea. Alfie had actually got used to his role, in a way, not needing the conversation to end as fast as possible anymore, but this had been the plan, hadn’t it? Playing the game and going away afterwards to save this man from other uncomfortable questions. Just showing up had been enough, Grace wouldn’t dare saying more even if he walked around alone.

The brunet even said goodbye before dragging Alfie away. A pleasant surprise, could’ve also just gone his own way without him, but maybe it was right, staying in their roles. The balcony was a way better place to talk - and the only place where nobody would yell at them for smoking. Fresh air, some darkness, what more could one want? Perfect for talking, perfect for smoking.

“And you must be?“ - “Alfie. You?“ - “Tommy.“

The name suited him, highlighted the sweeter parts of him. Big, light eyes, smooth face, sweet eyelashes, strong fingers and a good ass too, to be honest. He either had to be an asshole or there was something else, something terribly weird, happening, Alfie couldn’t find another explanation for what had happened. Grace would never hate him for his appearance, this neatness was exactly what she adored about Clive.

“Just heard what she was saying, wasn’t really nice, eh?“ There was a bleak smile on Tommy’s lush lips as Alfie said it. A genuine one, not this fake one from before, so much better. Alfie wanted him to feel understood, letting him know that he wasn’t the only one who disapproved this behavior. It was surprising, actually, this lack of awkwardness as they stood and talked. Tommy looked so terribly relaxed, leaning against the handrail, arms folded.

“Well, exes.“ - “So _you_ are that guy, eh? Interesting.“

It made perfect sense now, their words. Typical things exes might say to each other, being friends afterwards didn’t work that often. Alfie couldn’t say who had dumped whom - Grace had never talked about any details, it was a coincidence that he even knew about the end of this relationship - but maybe this was her way of taking revenge? Alfie hadn’t even wanted to think about it, it wasn’t his business, but well, weren’t all this complicated relationships way too interesting not to pay attention to them?

“She said anything bad about me?“ - “No, actually.“

She hadn’t told much at all, Alfie realized as he fetched two cigarettes from his coat pocket, givingTommy one of them. So he smoked too, indeed. Surely needed it to calm down after conversations with Grace, who could blame him? Not that Alfie would say it out loud, but God, Grace really missed out on the good stuff. Recognized it when she saw it but wasn’t keen on it when another option was preferable. What was it that she preferred about Clive, actually? Money? Talks? Hard to say, he didn’t know Tommy long enough to be able to compare.

“Didn’t end pretty well.“ Tommy let Alfie light his cigarette, then his own, taking a drag. “We decided to be friends and everything was okay, even when she found this other guy, but after a while … I don’t know what happened to her, but apparently she loves saying such lovely things now.“ It was bitter, saying it out loud. He didn’t even know this man - _Alfie_ \- but he seemed to be a good guy to talk to, one who wouldn’t ask for more details and laugh about his misery. It was nothing less than a misery, a brutal defeat - not the end of their relationship, but Grace’s comments. He could be above such things, no problem, but somehow it started to hurt nevertheless when repeated too often, when the good things didn’t seem to outweigh the shit anymore.

“Ever talked to her about it?“ - “You’re a wise man, Alfie, eh? Do you really think she would change?“

He was cute, thinking that she could change, wasn’t he? She surely showed him this second face of hers, today was probably a quite shocking premiere for him. Oh, lovely Grace, could never hurt somebody, looking so beautiful, smart and innocent. Tommy couldn’t deny that it were good reasons, reasons why they had been a couple back then. Hadn’t been a simple puppy love, so much more than that.

“What are we gonna do now, by the way?“ Tommy coughed. He hadn’t thought about it while leaning on Alfie, accepting the touches, but now he realized that it all would have consequences. Keeping on playing or making up a story why it all ended as fast as it started. Nothing impossible, but they had to come up with coherent idea to be able to say the same. Of course it would be easier if Alfie agreed to do it again, giving Tommy some more time without the comments - they surely would start again if they _broke up_ \- but this decision was up to the man, not to Tommy alone.

Maybe they didn’t even have to meet anymore to keep it up, he thought, one of them pretending to have headaches would be enough to keep going to some holiday parties without needing to say that it was over. But what if Grace and Clive would decide to visit them, maybe even talking about some weird double-date thing? Maybe it was harder than he wanted it to be, after all, a tricky matter. Why did he even care about Grace’s opinion so much, all of a sudden?

“Well, I don’t wanna seem bold or something like that, but what do you think about keeping it up, eh? I’m starting to grow fond of this talks, never thought talking to her could be so funny - and you don’t look bad, either.“ What a lovely compliment, sounding beautifully natural coming out of Alfie’s mouth. The cigarette was still tucked loosely between his lips, the smile somehow reassuring, making Tommy forget about his right to deny this idea that was actually nothing less than a request. No matter if Alfie would be in denial about it or not, his sparkling eyes spoke for themselves. Tommy smiled.

This sounded like a promising idea, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alfie would totally do this, eh?
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
